


A meeting of Yellow and the Mind-Reader Part 2

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A Meeting between Yellow & The Mind Reader [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abduction, Bed Sex, Bombs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choices, Clay Masterpieces, Cowgirl Position, Dark Fantasy, Death Threats, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Food Poisoning, Genjutsu, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ino and Sakura are BFFs, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Made fun of, Master Plan, Memory Loss, Name-Calling, Near Death, Pet Names, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Small Cocks, Snacks & Snack Food, Throwing Kunai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino has been abducted by one, Deidara no Iwa, of the Hidden Stone Village.  What's to come of the Hidden Leaf Kunoichi?  Well, that's easy.  To have her world completely rocked.  Enjoy =)!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting of Yellow and the Mind-Reader Part 2

"Oh, my head", Ino muttered to herself. She looked around saw nothing but darkness. She felt around her surroundings and everything felt rough. Almost like rock. She then hears the sound of hands clapping. "I see you're finally awake, yeah", she knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of the man that had abducted her. "Deidara", the way that she said his name, made her hate him all the more. "What am I doing here?", Ino demanded to "let go" so she can return to her home. "See princess, that's where you're wrong. You're not going home. You're not going home because I've been meaning to start a family up, and what better wife to have then a sexy hellcat like you, yeah", Deidara told her.

The realization hit her. 'That means...' Ino thought. "Yes it does", Deidara finished her thought. "That I plan on taking your virginity, yeah". Ino froze at the thought. She didn't want anyone or anybody but Sasuke Uchiha. "There's no way I'm going to allow that to happen", if she was going to lose her virginity to this 'pig' of a man, then she was going to go down swinging, defending herself. "You know, I've always wanted to give this thing a try. What better time than right now, yeah?", Deidara replied before brushing a flock of hair away from his face, revealing the Sharingan that he took from Ino's first love, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Give what...", Ino's thought immediately died when she was incased in shroud of black and white. "Where...Where am I?", Ino wasn't one to be scared so easily, but where she was at or wherever she was, was giving her the creeps. "We are in the Tsukuyomi, yeah. Everything that we do here, even though it feels like hours, will feel like minutes, yeah", Deidara remarked before crossing his arms across his chest, giving her the signal that this was no laughing manner. "You see, you have one of two choices. The first is that you can join my harem and I will make sure that no one disrespects the beautiful young body of yours ever again", the clay master offered to mindreading mistress. Ino contemplated this as she began to feel herself getting we down below. 

"Or", Deidara offered as he rubbed his thumb under his chin. "I can do something that I've never done before. I've made tons of masterpieces before. Spiders. Phoenixes. Even birds. But you know what fantasized about the most? That would be have the first-ever human time bomb, yeah. I can see it now", as the maniac stretched his arms out at the fulfillment of his grand master plan. "You. Whether by hook or crook, being the one being solely responsible for the deaths of all your family members and friends. No wait, I stand corrected. Not just that, but you being the one responsible for the destruction of the entire Hidden Leaf Village, yeah. Ha-ha, ha-ha ha-ha", the maniacal laugh of this psychopath sent chills down Ino's spine.

She had to think of something, and fast. Thankfully, she had two rounds of kunai and shuriken with her. Yes she could do this, and the best part is that not only would her (bff)Sakura live, but everyone in the Hidden Leaf would be spared. "So what your choice?", Deidara asked Ino while shrugging his shoulder, wondering what answer she would give him. "Being with me, or killing off everybody and everything you love in that pitiful little village you call home, yeah". "How about I kill you? That would solve both of our problems", she retorted before throwing two shuriken at the assassin from the Hidden Stone Village. 

Unfortunately though, he moved his head to the side, completely missing her target. "Well,", Deidara answered with a smirk on his face. "I guess we'll have to go with plan C, hmm", and he began a slow walk towards the frightened kunoichi. "STAY AWAY FROM ME", Ino screamed as she threw another round of shuriken at Deidara. Deidara moved his head towards to the side again like the last time, but unlike the last time, the shuriken nicked part of his Akatsuki uniform. "Man", Deidara sighed in annoyance. "and I just got this repaired". Deidara then took his off his ruined uniform, revealing a rock a rock-hard six pack that most shinobi would kill for. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud to him, this is the body of a man that she craved for. The only thing that worried her, would be if the "thing" in between his legs was large enough to satisfy her needs.

Flashbacks of her first mission as a part of Team Ten went through her mind. Her, Shikamaru, and Chouji were to capture a cat that managed to get away from its home owners. Though the trio did complete the mission, Chouji, for some reason needed to "shoot the breeze" IN FRONT of his two other teammates. It completely mortified them. It didn't take Shikamaru more than a second to cover his eyes, before muttering in annoyance, "This is so troublesome. I mean come on, man. You could've at least of gone behind a tree and done that".

Ino, on the other hand, couldn't helped but cover her mouth from the laugh that threatened to escape from her mouth. "What? What's the problem, Ino?", Chouji wondered why she, didn't follow Shikamaru's lead and cover her eyes. "And you wonder why me and everybody else get on you for eating too much. I mean, come on Chouji, eating once in awhile is ok. But to continuously stuff your mouth with chips and barbeque is disgusting", Ino ended her rant before pointing at Chouji's cock, which revealed to no longer then Ino' pink finger.

Deidara, wanting to get the 'initiatives' started, put his hands inside of his Akatsuki pants. Once they were off, and his cock was free for Ino's gaze, there was only one word that came into her mind. 'Damn', Ino thought to herself. 'That's going to tear me in two', she heard her inner talk to her to which Ino could only nod in agreement. 

The now naked Deidara grabbed the fully clothed Ino Yamanaka into his arms and his feet carried the two of them on to a nearby bed, with Ino's backside landing on Deidara's lap. Ino trailed her fingers through his wild yellow hair. While doing this, she began to feel something beginning to rise behind her ass and moaned inside of her mouth, knowing fully what it was. "Oooh", Ino moaned out loud for Deidara to hear. "Would you like more?", Deidara whispered into Ino's ear. Ino's thought were completely upside down. She didn't know right from wrong. "Y..Yes", she whispered so softly that Deidara almost missed her answer. Raising Ino up, gave him the opportunity to get her purple shorts off in one yank (including her purple panties).

Pulling her back down, Deidara was now face to face with her bare pussy. 'Hm, so she's bare?, yeah', Deidara thought to himself, seeing as there wasn't a single dark curl on that part of her body. Deidara brought his mouth out of his mouth and began to toy with the female specimen. "Hmm", the villain moaned into the woman's most sensitive part of her body. Wanting to get the most out of this part of her body as possible, he grabbed a hold of her hips to keep her in place, and he proceeded to lick her faster and harder. "AHH", Ino shrieked. She had never had this kind of experience before in her life. After all, she was a virgin. 'It's a dream come true,' Ino thought to herself as she had waited a long time for the moment to lose her virginity and she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Deidara." "Ino." The two blondes shouted the other's names as the two of them exploded at the same time. Semen exploded and flooded from Ino's pussy as she moaned loudly with him. Deidara's semen made its way on to Ino's top, covering her breasts in it. ”What do you say we finish this mind-reader, yeah?", Deidara suggested as he moved his hips up to try and get her attention. Though she had her back to him, she had an idea as to what he had in mind, and smirked to herself. She lifted her hips up before turning around and lowered herself onto his eight-inch cock as her pussy took him in. Deidara gritted his teeth while Ino placed her hands on his chest for balance before starting to roll her hips. 

Deidara, wanting more action, ripped Ino's purple bra off, and revealed what she had "hid" from him. He lifted his upper body up and he started by cupping Ino's breasts and caressed them, his fingertips lightly teasing her hardened nipples and he brought his lips to them before starting to lick them. Wanting Deidara to have as he wanted, Ino wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and brought him closer to her chest. "More, please, Deidara-Kun", the blonde mind-reader shouted at the man, who, kidnapped her in the first place. 

Deciding to comply with the girl's wishes, he brought his hands on to hers and pressed them to her sides. Now he would be in total control of the 'initiations'. Deidara, wanting to switch the pace, placed one of his hand mouths tongue on to her nipples simultaneously and caused Ino to move her hips more faster. 

Soon, the two felt their releases coming on and Deidara took his hands off of Ino's massive tits and pressed his lips against hers. She froze slightly but kissed him back as tears of pleasure and joy escaped from her eyes as she moved her hips one final time on his shaft as they moaned out each other's names at the same time. "Deidara-KUN", INO-HIME", 'Well, that different from before', as the two of them exchanged their juices with one another. Ino's juices pooling on to Deidara, and Deidara's juices filling Ino to the point that her pussy became overfilled. The two of them collapsing in a heap on the bed they lay upon.

"You know, this could be the start of a beautiful relationship, yeah", Deidara mumbled into the mind-reader's ear. "y...yeah", Ino said before letting her exhaustion take her into 'slumber-land'. Deidara used the last of his strength to wrap his arms across her stomach, letting everyone in the future that she wouldn't go back to her village. At least, not as long as he had anything to say about it.


End file.
